


Accent

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [55]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Gen, John Farrow Swears a Lot, Musicians, Prompt Fill, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After nearly forty years of managing Thotch, John Farrow still hasn’t got used to the arguments.[Prompt 55 – Accent]





	Accent

_John Farrow is sat in a studio, being interviewed. He has his arms folded across his chest._

**John** : I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. That lot are very different people, but they all have one thing in common: they’re all fucking impossible. From their fucking massive egos to their rather irritating habit of refusing to work together, pretty much all they do these days is fuck me off. And if I even manage to get them all in the same room together, then you can guarantee they’ll start bickering in about five seconds. It probably looks funny from the outside, but it fucks you right off if you have to put up with it day after fucking day.

_Cut to the five members of Thotch and John sat around a table in a large meeting room. Everyone looks agitated, and Brian, Pat and Tony are bickering._

**Brian** : I still don’t see what the problem is.

**Pat** : It’s because I wrote it, Brian! Where’s my recognition?

**Tony** : It’s only a B-side, for fuck’s sake. It’s not important.

**Pat** : Not to you, obviously! You’ve got your name for the A-side right on the front!

**Tony** : Yes, but the A-side’s more important!

_Pat sighs heavily. Mike clears his throat awkwardly._

**Mike** : ( _Whispering_ ) Black Christmas.

_Everyone stares at Mike. Pat smiles smugly._

**Pat** : He’s got you there, Pebble.

**Tony** : No he hasn’t! And it’s Pebblé!

**Pat** : ( _Sarcastically_ ) Of course not! Just admit it, Tony _Pebble_ , you don’t think I deserve as much credit as you!

**Tony** : Pebblé! And if we’re going down that route, I did write the best fucking selling Thotch song of all time.

**Brian** : Which was a B-side.

**Pat** : Exactly!

**Tony** : Fucking hell...

**Brian** : Look, both of you—

**Pat and Tony** : Shut up!

_Behind them, John sighs heavily._


End file.
